1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roll rotation type massaging apparatus to roll-massage all parts of the body with a rotating roll which can be easily carried and installed any place because of its compact body and has the same effect as conventional finger-pressure massaging apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to provide a drum rotation type massaging apparatus comprising a series of ellipsoids installed on the whole outer surface of drums driven by a driving motor through a belt to massage the affected part of the user by contacting said affected part with said ellipsoids being rotated by the rotation of said driving motor.
However, such a drum rotation type massaging apparatus of the structure described above requires a large area to house the driving motor, the drums, and the belt and frequently has troubles such as the drum failing to rotate.
Furthermore, in operation, only each top part of said ellipsoids is applied to the affected part of the user, therefore, only a small part of the affected part, for example some points of the back at equal distances, can be contacted laterally. Therefore, such an apparatus cannot wholly massage the affected part of the user unless he moves either his body or the apparatus.